mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Robotics
No sense of direction :Merged from Talk:Dreambot – 00:21, December 9, 2014 (UTC) This just came to me, and it kind of makes sense. Originally, it could be believed that the senses pattern went Dreambot > Dream Jade, so Dream Jade feels what the Dreambot feels, but this wouldn't explain how she feels the metal weight on her, as the Dreambot sleeps on real Jade. Instead, it goes Dreambot > Jade > Dream Jade < Jade. That probably doesn't make sense, so I'll explain it. Whatever the Dreambot senses is relayed to Jade, who then constructs what should be happening in her dreams. However, anything Jade feels that is not from the Dreambot is still used by Jade to construct her dreamworld. Hence, while she may have noticed the slight lumpiness coming from the Dreambot, her main senses would notice that she had a cold metal weight on her, and that's transmitted to Dream Jade. 10:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Theres been talk within the comic itself that anyone could have a dreambot, and that its essenically a robot that connects to the dreams of the user. (inception, inception, incep-yeah, shut up) So shouldn't this page be more about an object, as octachoron says: "Does this even qualify for a character, I'm not sure." I think it should be an object, and therefore be part of the inventory category. I think there should then be a heading within this page called 'Jade's Dreambot' where all the fun info about her dreambot would go. I don't know how to change the categories so... what do people think about this? I am more than willing to change it around, I just want to hear opinions first. Loverdesang 6:41 August 21, 2010 (UTC) needs more entries it's a bit old, and missing recent robotic parts and liv tyler herself, no point in adding lil seb without that 01:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : i noticed we didn't have a brobot pic on here or dirk's page, this one is from rise up. 14:03, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Most (all?) of these issues have since been fixed -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 01:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Hon, you're replying to a topic that's over two years old, almost three. :::::I know. It just bothered me that these talk topics that have been resolved long ago are still hanging here in a state of perpetual problematicness. Hon. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 03:22, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Title :Merged from Talk:Dreambot – 00:21, December 9, 2014 (UTC) It seems strange that this page is about dreambots in general when we've only seen one that was created specifically for Jade. This page has some repetitive info because it has to first explain what dreambotas are and then what Jade's dreambot is (i.e. the exact same thing). I think we should just name this "Jade's Dreambot" and skip the general exposition. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 22:20, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :It was probably initially created under the assumption that more characters would have dreambots, when in the end a grand total of 0 had any. Merge with the robots page, probably? 00:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, that seems most reasonable. Do regular editors have the authority to do that, or do we just keep the merge tag until a mod merges the pages? -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 03:44, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not actually sure off the top of my head, but regardless, I usually seek Light's input before doing something like this. 06:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::*''majestically places his personal seal of sysopdom on this to indicate approval''*